My invention relates to a process or method of making a high temperature-resistant metal layer on a ceramic surface, especially to a process for making a bubble-free metal layer on a ceramic surface by electrochemical metal deposition.
Electrochemical metal deposition on a ceramic surface is already known.
The disadvantage of the current process is that a metal layer with the customary electrochemical deposition bath only tolerates temperatures up to a maximum of 300.degree. C. Bubbles which interrupt and break the continuous ceramic-metal bond form above this temperature. The origin of this bubble formation is not known for certain but may be related to the formation of gas at higher temperatures in the deposited layer.